Thermally insulative properties of hot melt adhesive materials can present challenges relating to effectively transferring heat to a quantity of hot melt adhesive material. In particular, the liquid hot melt adhesive material tends to have higher temperatures in regions near a heater. But because hot melt adhesive materials are somewhat thermally insulative, heat imparted by the heater is not readily transferred through the hot melt adhesive material, and as a result, the liquid adhesive material that is distant from the heater tends to have lower temperatures. In addition, liquid adhesive materials do not generally flow in a manner that encourages heat distribution.